Big Brother Jack
by xxserencymruxx
Summary: Ever since his death more than 300 years ago Jack has missed having a baby sister to look after, but that all changes when a new winter spirit is born. Does her birth as a spirit have anything to do with the return of Pitch?


******AN: ****First fic in a while so you can be brutal if you want. Leave a review with your thought and i'll try to update soon. x**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ONLY MY OWN O/C.**

**Prologue**

The branches whipped past her face as she darted through the forest, snagging and pulling at her long red hair. The rocks and roots tripping her up, slowing her down as she fell and fell again but she couldn't stop. Her heavy breathing a testament to how far and how hard she had run. The moon overhead glowed with unnatural brightness; it was as if the "man in the moon" (if one was to believe such things) was lending a guiding hand illuminating her way as she darted forwards.

Stopping to catch her breath she assessed her surroundings. Winter was in full swing the leaves long dead lay frozen on the floor ice frosting the branches and hedges around giving off the appearance of them being incased in diamonds under the moons light. It was beautiful. Winter, had always been her favorite time of the year, she had been born during one of the worst snow falls her town had seen in about 5 years (hence why her mother had named her for the snow), she would feel her heart soar every time the first snow fall came and she would stay up late at night to watch the ice glisten and shine. But that was all behind her now.

As she began to make her way once more a howl echoed through the forest. Was it a wolf? Or one of her fathers hunting dogs? Not wanting to stick around and find out, for neither one would be a pleasant scenario, squashing her fears as they threatened to bubble and rise she changed course heading deeper into the forest, running and running and running.

CRACK

She stopped like a deer caught in headlights. Had that just been a stray twig on the ground?

CRACK

A deeper more threatening crack reverberated through her feet, a thousand splintering notes bounced around the forest, creating her own personal concert hall. She knew what had happened after the first crack, in her blind panic to change course and escape she had run directly into the path of the lake. Making it as far as the middle before the first crack too far to step forwards and too afraid to turn back. Looking around her he could see the jacked cracks zigzagging in all directions from where she stood it looked like a spider web with her at it's center but was she the spider or the pray? Humming a winter carol to herself to keep her mind off of her inevitable fate. Standing as still as she could hardly daring to breath, she knew it was a matter of time before the ice would crack for good.

CRACK

She had but a split second to acknowledge that last crack before she dropped into the icy depths below. The lake wasn't a particularly deep one, but with all of her heavy winter clothing it was deep enough for her to struggle to the surface. With no chance of taking a deep breath before plunging in she knew it would be a matter of seconds and not minutes before she succumbed to the darkness. Would that be so bad? She wondered. After a month of constantly running she was tired, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep for a little while. As she began to close her eyes it appeared as if the moon was looking down on her glowing brighter and bigger than she had ever seen it done before. Closing her eyes ready to embrace death, she was surprised to find herself out of the water. Had someone pulled her out? Had her father finally found her? There was no one or nothing around save for a white branch from an ash tree shaped like a staff. She didn't know why but she felt a, connection, to the staff. Her fingers pulsed as she placed them around the wood, it was neither cool nor warm to touch. Snow began to fall from above she began to remember what had happened patting herself down to check for any obvious injuries never noticing the young boy and rather odd shaped kangaroo or was it a very large bunny watch her from behind the trees.

"So what do ya think mate?" asked the Kangaroo/Bunny to his companion.

"Something big must be about to go down if Mani thinks we need another Winter Spirit" the young lad with the white hair replied.

"Or he's just getting fed up with you shirking your duties. Either or. We need to get that girl to the pole"

And without consulting his companion the young lad floated into the air landing gracefully a few feet in front of the startled girl who had come to realize she as not alone.

"My names Jack Frost. What's Yours?"

**AN: Bit of a cliff there for you :) Mwahahahhhahahha**


End file.
